El Destino
by XimenaRMM
Summary: Si estas destinado a esa persona,no habra nada ni nadie que los separe a pesar del tiempo y de las circunstancias,volveran a estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Era un dia como cualquier otro,estaba sentado en el ultimo asiento del salon,alejado de todos,el no era nada sociable y ademas nadie se le acercaba pues temian a su familia y al dinero y poder que ellos poseen.  
Los uchihas eran una de las tres familias mas poderosas de todo japon,era por eso que el no se acercaba a nadie y que nadie se acercaba a el,era como un monstruo al que todos incluidos los profesores y la directora temian.  
Sasuke era el tipico nerd,vestia con ropas holgadas y pasadas de moda,usaba grandes gafas debido a la miopia que sufria.  
Cursaba el ultimo ano de secundaria.  
Poco a poco los demas alumnos empezaron a entrar al salon haciendo mucho ruido.  
El se quedo viendo por la ventana.  
Buenos dias chicos,espero hayan estudiado porque hoy les tengo un examen sorpresa - anuncio kakashi quien sonreia bajo su rara mascara.  
NOOO, PORFAVOR PROFESOR KAKASHI,NO - gritaron todos al unisono.  
Lo siento.. ha y por cierto quien no lo haga le rebajare puntos en la nota - pronuncio tranquilo.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio.  
De repente la directora tsunade aparecio por la puerta.  
Tu no cambias kakashi - menciono sonriente.  
Ya me conoce directora asi soy yo.. que le vamos a hacer - contesto kakashi rascandose la nuca - pero digame que hace usted por aqui? - pregunto.  
Traje una nueva alumna,pasa jovencita - exclamo.  
Aparecio en la puerta una chica de estatura media y de una inusual cabellera rosa que le llegaba por la cintura.  
Tenia la cabeza gacha asi que no se pudo ver su rostro.  
Chicos ella es su nueva companera - presento kakashi - Dinos tu nombre.  
Mi nombre es sakura haruno - murmuro suavemente.  
Hola sakura - respondieron todos.  
Bueno yo me retiro,hasta luego - se despidio tsunade.  
Bueno sakura debes ponerte al dia con esta materia,asi que te pondre con mi mejor alumno para que te puedas poner al corriente con los demas,sasuke debes ayudarla y prestarle tus libros y apuntes - ordeno el profesor.  
Hmp - mascullo no muy convencido.  
Sakura avanzo hacia sasuke,cuando llego se sento a su lado y colgo el bolso en respaldo.  
Hola - saludo y lo miro.  
Tenia unos grandes ojos color verde jade,delicadas facciones,su piel era blanca como la leche y lo unico que marcaba negativamente su rostro eran las grandes ojeras que tenia bajo los ojos.  
Esa chica seria una molestia sin duda - penso sasuke.

Empezar en una nueva escuela era complicado y eso lo sabia sakura,pero debia hacerlo porque estudiar era lo unico que la alejaba de la realidad.  
Estaba delgada y ojerosa,aunque todo se debia a trabajar todo el sabado y domingo en un supermercado empacando y cargando bolsas,por eso casi no le daba tiempo para comer,ella sabia que se habia descuidado mucho fisica y mentalmente.  
Su padre no siempre habia sido asi pero tras el inexplicable abandono de su madre a ambos el empezo a buscar refugio en la bebida y en la apuesta,y con ello a agredir verbalmente a su hija.  
Ahora estaba alli sentada al lado de ese chico tan raro y callado,el vestia con ropas grandes y las gafas que usaba le cubrian practicamente todo el rostro,su cabello era de un negro azabache y desordenado,era misterio.  
Hola- repitio sakura con una sonrisa.  
Pero sasuke se quedo en silencio y unicamente le paso los libros,sin siquiera mirarla.  
Sakura ladeo la cabeza y rio levemente.  
Tomo los libros y se disponia a escribir,cuando oyo su voz.  
De que te ries? - pregunto el viendola con el ceno fruncido.  
Oh.. no de nada,es solo que tu.. bueno es que tu eres.. umm mejor olvidalo - concluyo ella sonrojada.  
Sasuke entorno los ojos.  
(que chica tan rara) - penso el.  
En que pagina debo empezar? - pregunto sakura pasando las hojas.  
Que no es obvio desde la 1 hasta la 62 - dijo sasuke molesto mirandola de reojo - molestia.  
Perdon?- pregunto sakura muy confundida.  
Olvidalo y escribe ya - exclamo sasuke malhumorado.  
Sakura se quedo callada,bajo la cabeza y empezo a escribir.  
Pasaron los minutos y sakura no habia dejado de escribir ni un solo segundo.  
Sasuke la miro y sintio una pequena punzada de culpa pero rapidamente la hizo a un lado.  
El timbre sono y todos salieron al comedor.  
Sakura seguia escribiendo rapidamente,tenia mucha hambre porque no habia desayunado nada en casa,y todo se debia a que en su "hogar" no habia practicamente nada de comer debido a que su padre gastaba todo el dinero en alcohol y tambien tomaba parte del dinero de su trabajo.  
Ademas a ella se le habia quitado el apetito hacia muchos meses atras,desde la huida de su madre no habia vuelto a comer como se debia.  
Sasuke se levanto y se fue,ella lo vio pasar a su lado y lo siguio con la mirada hasta que se perdio por la puerta.  
El salon se habia quedado vacio y ella se sintio muy sola y tambien sintio lastima de si misma.  
Sakura sabia que no iba a ser facil desde que llego a esa secundaria pero era su oportunidad de graduarse en una escuela de renombre,estaba usando el dinero que su madre le habia dejado antes de marcharse y que habia estado ocultando de su padre todo ese tiempo,estudio en otra secundaria los primeros anos pero decidio ingresar en esa porque su titulo valdria mas,suspiro y siguio escribiendo.  
Sasuke llego al comedor y como siempre tomo su almuerzo y se sento en una mesa apartada del resto,empezo a comer y se quedo mirando como todos reian y jugaban con la comida.  
Hmp.. que idiotas - musito en voz baja,cuando termino de comer por curiosidad se devolvio al salon en silencio a ver que habia pasado con la chica nueva y la vio desde la puerta,seguia escribiendo.  
El timbre volvio a sonar y sasuke entro con las manos en los bolsillos y tras de el ingresaron los demas.  
Sakura estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacia que no se dio cuenta que todos ya habian vuelto.  
Sasuke se sento y la miro,se veia palida y tenia los dedos rojos de tanto escribir.  
Se sintio culpable y decidio hacer algo.  
Oye.. oye - volvio a decir sasuke.  
Perdon,que? - reacciono ella y lo miro.  
Deja de escribir,manana te los prestare nuevamente - murmuro tomando los libros y vio que practicamente ya estaba acabando,la miro sorprendido y noto que ella parpadeaba constantemente.  
Que te pasa? - pregunto el.  
Nada.. gracias por prestarme los libros - agradecio sakura y se levanto con dificultad- perdona por molestarte - susurro ella y se sento en otra mesa mas adelante. 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Estaban en la ultima clase con la profesora kurenai eran cerca de las 5:45 pm y sakura tenia doble trabajo,debia escribir mas que los demas y sus dedos ya tenian ampollas de tanto escribir,miro por la ventana se sentia muy cansada y decaida.  
De pronto sono el timbre y todos se empezaron a ir.  
Profesora kurenai.. no logre acabar de escribir de los libros que usted me presto - dijo apenada sakura - me hubiera gustado acabar hoy mismo para estar al corriente mas rapido.  
No te preocupes,llevatelos a tu casa y me los traes manana,eso si cuidalos mucho porque son del instituto - previno kurenai.  
Claro que si maestra yo los cuidare muy bien.. se lo agradezco mucho - sonrio feliz.  
No es nada sakura,anda ve a casa -  
Sakura hizo una reverencia de despedida y salio al corredor con su bolso cruzado y los libros de la profesora contra su pecho,cuando iba a cruzar en el ultimo pasillo vio a un grupo de chicos y chicas parados en medio del corredor.  
Vaya.. pero miren a quien tenemos aqui - le dijo socarronamente karin - la becada del instituto.  
Todos rieron y sakura solamente bajo la cabeza.  
Tienes que saber rosadita que nosotros no aceptamos a perdedores y gentuza aqui - vocifero suiguetsu.  
Que tienes ahi? - pregunto maliciosa tayuya.  
Sakura intento retroceder pero los demas la agarraron por los brazos obligandola a soltar los libros que cayeron al suelo.  
La pelirroja se agacho y recogio uno de ellos.  
Miren.. la profesora le presto los libros para que copiara - exclamo burlonamente.  
Porfavor dejalos - pidio sakura forcejeando.  
Y si no quiero que - la desafio tayuya.  
Porfavor - suplico sakura con la voz quebrada y a punto de llorar.  
Ohhh - dijeron todos al unisono.  
Sabes tayuya creo que eso es importante - dijo esta vez jugoo - que tal si por accidente se cayeran al retrete.  
Oye grandulon esa esta buena - rio suiguetsu.  
Tienen razon que tal si se caen ahi por accidente - murmuro karin venenosa.  
NO PORFAVOR,NO LO HAGAN SE LOS SUPLICO - grito sakura desesperada.  
Oh en serio,traigalan - exigio karin.  
Mientras todos caminaban hacia los retretes y sakura era llevada a la fuerza tras de ellos.  
Cuando llegaron ella solamente miro como los libros que la profesora kurenai le habia prestado eran tirados a los inodoros.  
No - susurro sin voz - no puede ser.  
Eso te hara saber que nosotros mandamos aqui y tambien cual es tu lugar querida becada - enfatizo tayuya mientras todos salian de los banos riendo a carcajadas.  
No... oh por dios.. que voy a hacer ahora - Sakura solto en llanto y sus mejillas fueron cubiertas por gruesas lagrimas.  
Se sento en el suelo y se tomo la cabeza con las manos.  
( Ahora que voy a hacer?) - se pregunto mentalmente.

Sasuke seguia afuera del colegio esperando a su chofer personal,seguramente algo debia haber pasado porque ya se habia demorado demasiado.  
Oyo risas y volteo a ver al grupo de populares salir mientras se empujaban unos a otros.  
Uy chicos miren quien esta ahi,es el nerd - grito suiguetsu burlonamente.  
Callate idiota,que no vez que ese lucer es un uchiha su familia tiene mas dinero que la de todas nosotras juntas,te podrian matar con solo tronar los dedos,no se porque simplemente no puedes ignorarlo - exclamo enojada karin.  
Es que es muy gracioso - concluyo el encojiendose de hombros.  
Y asi se marcharon viendolo de reojo.  
Estaba muy enojado ya llevaba hora y media esperando a kabuto.  
Todos se habian marchado ya,el se disponia a irse cuando oyo a alguien sollozando en el corredor de salida,se asomo y vio a la chica nueva apoyada en los casilleros llorando desconsoladamente.  
Sasuke se pregunto que le habria pasado,no supo el porque pero se acerco a ella.  
Oye.. que te pasa? - pregunto suavemente.  
Ella se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y se quedo viendo el piso.  
Sakura asi te llamas verdad?.. dime que te paso? - volvio a preguntar sasuke.  
Yo... es que ellos.. - logro articular y volvio a llorar,tanto que su pequeno cuerpo empezo a temblar.  
Ellos quienes.. fueron los populares acaso? -  
Entonces la vio bajar la cabeza y negar freneticamente.  
Que voy a hacer ahora - sollozo con la voz desgarrada.  
Que te hicieron anda dime - pidio sasuke y la tomo por los hombros e hizo que levantara la cabeza,ver sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto lo afectaron de sobremanera.  
Es que los libros que me presto la profesora kurenai... - cerro los ojos y se mordio el labio inferior - los.. tiraron a los inodoros - logro decir y agacho aun mas la cabeza - que voy a hacer ahora.  
Sasuke fruncio el entreceno y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza.  
Esos malditos - susurro muy molesto,el sabia de lo que eran capaces esos chicos los habia visto actuar en muchas ocaciones y sabia que lo que recien le habian hecho a sakura,era nada mas el comienzo de un camino infernal que ella debia enfrentar.  
A lo lejos se empezo a oir un pito y sasuke supo que kabuto ya habia llegado.  
Ya debo irme - susurro ella debilmente,se aparto de el y comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia la salida.  
Oye chica,si quieres puedo llevarte - propuso sasuke tras de ella.  
No gracias.. no quiero molestarte - murmuro sakura - hasta luego - se detuvo y lo miro sobre el hombro - sasuke.  
El la siguio con la mirada y la vio perderse por la calle,sintio algo muy raro en el pecho era una opresion que nunca antes habia sentido y que lo hacia sentir mal.  
Sasuke llego hasta el auto y subio en el.  
Joven,disculpeme por llegar tarde a recojerlo es que tuve un problema personal.. lo lamento - explico kabuto viendolo por el retrovisor.  
Hmp... vamonos ya - pronuncio sasuke con voz cortante y con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que veia atraves de la ventana.

Cuando sasuke llego a la mansion estaba perdido en sus pensamientos,no entendia porque le habia afectado tanto ver a esa chica en ese estado.  
Sacudio la cabeza y bajo del auto.  
Joven sasuke,disculpe una vez mas por haber llegado tarde - se disculpo kabuto.  
como sea - mascullo el ignorandolo.  
Al entrar a la casa vio a su hermano itachi sentado en el salon principal.  
Hasta que por fin llegas sasuke - enfatizo itachi - te estabamos esperando para cenar.  
Hmp,se me hizo tarde es todo - explico tranquilo.  
Pues vamos nuestros padres deben estar en el comedor ya - dijo levantandose y caminando hacia el gran comedor.  
Sasuke lo siguio y cuando entraron como siempre la mesa estaba llena de todo tipo de carnes,frutas,verduras y vinos de la mejor calidad.  
Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y empezaron a comer.  
El silencio se hizo presente hasta que la voz de su padre lo rompio.  
Itachi.. dime has pensado en lo que te dije el otro dia sobre casarte con la hija de mi socio danzo - dijo fugaku viendolo fijamente.  
Padre no creo que eso funcione.. no nos amamos - susurro cansinamente itachi - ademas no es el momento.  
No seas tonto itachi,te vas a casar con konan y punto,solo tu puedes ser mi sucesor en la empresa y casarte con ella seria el mejor negocio para fortalecer aun mas nuestra empresa.  
Padre.. - trato de hablar su hermano.  
Nada.. te vas a casar con esta chica y pronto,oyeme bien itachi si me entero que aun estas viendo a esa muchachita ella lo va a pasar muy mal,lo sabes cierto - advirtio el mayor de los uchihas entornando los ojos.  
Itachi se levanto y se fue escaleras arriba.  
Vuelve aqui.. ITACHI - grito fugaku - ojala sasuke que tu nunca sigas los pasos de tu hermano,nunca te enredes con ninguna mujer de baja categoria porque contigo no tendre piedad,me oyes - amenazo tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa y marchandose a su despacho.  
Sasuke se sintio mal,su casa era un infierno,cuanto desearia oir de su padre "Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo" pero solo salian amenazas y desprecios de su boca.  
Senora mikoto,ya no van a comer mas? - pregunto chiyo.  
No.. recoje todo y echalo a la basura - ordeno su madre y se marcho a su recamara.  
El se quedo viendo como las sirvientas recojian los platos y no supo porque pero eso le hizo recordar a sakura,ella no habia comido en la escuela,aunque el sabia que un becado en el instituto si queria comer debia comprar la comida,muy diferente a ellos que lo tenian todo porque sus padres lo pagaban.  
Se levanto y decidio ayudar a aquella chica,conseguiria los libros que le habian estropeado,no sabia siquiera porque lo iba a hacer pero algo en su interior le decia que la ayudara.

Sakura estaba acostada en su pequena cama,su padre seguramente no llegaria esa noche,asi que decidio acostarse y descansar un poco.  
Habia llorado tanto que tenia los ojos hinchados y los sentia pesados.  
Por un momento penso en ese chico sasuke y ladeo la boca,el era distinto al resto.  
Se acurruco en la cama y sin poder evitarlo penso en el rostro de sasuke y asi cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

Sasuke camino hacia la habitacion de itachi,al llegar toco la puerta varias veces pero su hermano no abrio,empujo la puerta suavemente y noto que la habitacion estaba a oscuras.  
Itachi... - le llamo preocupado.  
Entonces vio las puertas del balcon abiertas.  
Hermano.. - susurro sasuke.  
Itachi estaba apoyado en el barandal y el viento mesia su cabello.  
Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto con voz aspera.  
Yo.. queria saber si aun conservas los libros de ciencias de la secundaria - menciono sasuke.  
Y para que los quieres? - pregunto volteandose y mirandolo interrogantemente.  
Es que los necesito - repuso simplemente - me los llevare por tiempo indefinido.  
Es raro,nunca me habias pedido algo asi - reflexiono itachi entornando los ojos.  
Bueno me los prestas o no? - pregunto molesto.  
Esta bien - acepto - estan en la biblioteca los guarde alli desde que sali de la escuela,son los mismos que tu estas estudias - dijo itachi volteandose y tomando nuevamente el barandal - ahora dejame solo sasuke.. por favor - anadio el.  
Bien,gracias entonces - agradecio saliendo de la habitacion.  
Sasuke fue directo a la biblioteca en la planta baja,el conocia muy bien esa estancia,era su lugar favorito.  
Busco en los estantes mas viejos en especial los de tapa verde y los encontro en una segunda fila al fondo de una esquina del mueble,los soplo porque estaban cubiertos de polvo,busco el libro que estaban estudiando y el anterior a ese.  
Los llevo a su habitacion y los limpio bien,los guardo en su mochila y se recosto en su cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza,cerro los ojos y sonrio de lado. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Ese dia sakura iba caminando pausadamente hacia la escuela,no queria llegar pero debia hacerse responsable.  
Cuando llego a su casillero y lo abrio se llevo una gran sorpresa,ahi frente a sus ojos estaban dos libros iguales que los que la profesora le habia prestado el dia anterior.  
Los tomo con cuidado y los reviso,sin duda eran los mismos.  
Quien los habra dejado aqui? - pregunto en voz baja,volteandose y mirando hacia ambos lados del corredor.  
Y de repente un recuerdo llego a su mente.

((Oye,que te pasa? - pregunto suavemente.  
Ella se limpio las lagrimas y se quedo viendo el piso.  
Sakura,asi te llamas verdad? dime que te paso? - volvio a preguntar sasuke.))

Sasuke - susurro ella entendiendolo todo - fue el.  
Sakura se apoyo en su casillero,porque lo habria hecho,en especial el que era tan distante.  
(Porque me ayudaste sasuke?) - penso mordiendose el labio.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su mesa mirando por el gran ventanal.  
Rio ladinamente,habia sido muy facil dejar los libros en el casillero de sakura,era bueno abriendolos no habia duda.  
Dejo de reir cuando recordo que en su casillero no habia mas que un viejo sueter,algunos libros y una botella de agua.  
Se pregunto si ella podria ser tan humilde que no tenia nada de comer ahi,acaso gastaba todo su dinero en pagar el instituto? y sus padres? - se pregunto.  
El dejo sus pensamientos cuando la vio entrar por la puerta.  
Sus ojos rapidamente hicieron contacto y los dos sintieron un cosquilleo por el cuerpo.  
Sasuke fue el que primero aparto la mirada.  
Ella avanzo hasta estar a su lado.  
Me puedo sentar? - pregunto sakura tomando la silla.  
Hmp.. si quieres - contesto el cerrando los ojos.  
Sakura se sento y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.  
Ninguno dijo nada,pasaron los minutos y la clase habia empezado,el profesor kakashi estaba escribiendo en el pizarron un gran parrafo.  
Sakura dejo de escribir,estaba muy nerviosa miro de reojo a sasuke y noto que el miraba un punto fijo en la mesa.  
Sasuke.. muchas gracias - dijo en voz baja tragandose la timidez que sentia.  
Porque? - pregunto el viendola inexpresivamente.  
Por los libros.. ya se los pude entregar a la maestra sabes - murmuro sonriente.  
No se de que hablas,yo no hice nada - contesto lo mas creible que pudo.  
Sakura se sorprendio por lo que dijo pero al verlo reir de lado supo que sin duda habia sido el,su angel guardian,sonrio ampliamente y eso hizo que el la observaba fijamente.  
Sakura al sentir sus ojos sobre ella le devolvio la mirada y ambos sintieron algo que nunca habian sentido,un calor en el pecho que los hizo bajar la mirada.  
Ella coloco su mano en su pecho y sintio los latidos desenfrenados de su corazon y sus mejillas ardieron,apresurada se puso ambas manos en ellas tratando de desaparecer su sonrojo.  
Sasuke en cambio volteo su mirada hacia el gran ventanal.  
No sabia que habia sido aquello pero le habia gustado y eso le preocupaba.  
Paso una hora despues de eso y no se volvieron a mirar ni a hablar.

Sono el timbre y todos se estaban llendo.  
Sasuke se levanto primero que ella y paso por el frente de la mesa,el se detuvo un momento mas no se volteo ni dijo nada y luego de unos minutos volvio a retomar su camino,desapareciendo en el pasillo.  
Sakura fue la ultima en salir del salon,tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza.  
Quedaban muy pocos chicos por el corredor,ella busco con la mirada a sasuke pero no lo encontro,sonrio decaida le hubiera gustado darle las gracias una vez mas y verlo.  
Sacudio la cabeza ante ese ultimo pensamiento,camino mas rapido debia llegar a casa y hacerle comida a su padre ademas de limpiar y estudiar debia domir bien porque trabajaria los siguientes dos dias.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama con la cabeza llena de confusion.  
(Que me esta pasando?) - pregunto internamente - porque me siento asi.. cuando la veo sonreir yo..) - detuvo sus pensamientos cuando oyo a alguien tocar la puerta.  
Adelante - exclamo el sentandose en la orilla de la cama.  
La puerta se abrio dejando ver a chiyo,el ama de llaves.  
Joven sasuke, sus padres preguntan si usted va a bajar a cenar - explico la anciana.  
No chiyo. diles que no tengo hambre,que estoy cansado y que quiero descansar - espeto sasuke sencillamente.  
Esta bien joven,disculpe - dijo y se retiro cerrando la puerta.  
Sasuke resoplo y se encamino al bano,necesitaba una ducha para aclarar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

Ya habia preparado la comida para su padre,no habia encontrado mucho en la nevera pero aun asi habia hecho un pure de patatas,brocoli hervido y te verde.  
Estaba sirviendo la mesa cuando lo oyo llegar azotando la puerta con fuerza.  
Sakura vio que el se tambaleaba al caminar y supo que ota vez estaba ebrio.  
Que pasa mujerzuela.. porque me ves - dijo el con voz pastosa.  
Sakura solamente bajo la mirada y junto las manos sobre su falda.  
Que hiciste de comer inutil? - pregunto tomando la silla y sentandose en ella con dificultad - pero que es esta basura - pronuncio viendo con asco la comida y tiro del mantel haciendo que todo cayera al piso.  
Papa... - musito sakura asustada.  
Callate,sabes que a mi me gusta la carne,pero claro como te voy a pedir a ti eso si eres igual de inutil que tu madre.. desgraciadas - vocifero levantandose y llendose de la casa dando un portazo.  
Sakura sintio que las lagrimas empezaban a salir,intento retenerlas cerrando los ojos era demasiada la carga que debia llevar.  
Se sento despacio en la vieja silla y dejo salir por fin esas lagrimas llenas de frustracion,se sentia tonta llorando por algo a lo que ya debia estar acostumbrada pero era inevitable.  
Odio mi vida - susurro en un arranque de ira - la odio.

Era domingo y sasuke estaba estudiando en la terraza,siempre le gustaba repasar las materias los fines de semana pero en esa ocasion lo hacia porque necesitaba distraerse.  
No habia podido dejar de pensar en esa chica,no entendia que le estaba pasando.  
Cuando la recordaba sonriendo algo en su interior se despertaba,era un deseo de conocerla mas,saber sobre su vida aunque sabia que ese subito interes era por no tener amigos y ella al acercarse tan sonriente y sin temor alguno habia despertado algo en el.  
Paso una mano por el cabello,debia dejar de pensar en ella por su propio bien.  
Se levanto y se fue escaleras abajo directo a la cocina.  
Senora mikoto,yo puedo ir sola al supermercado en tanto kin se recupera del desmayo yo ire y traere las compras para la cena - dijo chiyo.  
No chiyo no vas a ir sola.. dejame pensar que puedes hacer - anadio mikoto poniendose un dedo bajo el labio inferior.  
Que pasa madre? - pregunto sasuke parado en la puerta.  
TU... - grito senalandolo .  
Yo que? - volvio a preguntar confundido.  
Tu iras con chiyo al supermercado,hijo casi no sales de casa asi que ve con ella y distraete un poco - concluyo mikoto cruzando la puerta - adios.  
Esta bien yo puedo ir pero.. - trato de hablar.  
ADIOS - grito su madre desde las escaleras.  
Joven no se preocupe yo puedo ir sola - murmuro apenada la anciana.  
No se preocupe senora chiyo yo ire con usted -  
Bueno joven entonces vamos ya porque debo regresar antes de las 5 p.m para que puedan preparar la cena - explico tomando su bolsa.  
De acuerdo entonces vamos - acepto sasuke encaminandose a la salida - por cierto a que supermercado vamos a ir? - pregunto el volteandose.  
A el supermercado taka joven - respondio.

Sakura estaba empacando la ultima bolsa cuando su amiga se acerco a ella.  
Por dios sakura descansa un momento.. no fuiste a almorzar y sigues trabajando date un respiro anda o te vas a desmayar aqui mismo - la reprendio ino.  
Tranquila estoy bien - le dijo sakura tratando de sonar fuerte.  
No.. deja eso asi,shikamaru ven y lleva estas bolsas tu - grito ino.  
Ay pero que fastidio - murmuro el tomando su lugar.  
Ven sakura te voy a regalar un sandwich extra que traje -la invito ella.  
Esta bien - acepto sakura mientras era llevada por ino al cuarto donde comian.  
Toma,se que es un sandwich sencillo pero fue lo que me pude preparar - dijo poniendolo en su mano.  
No ino,se ve muy rico.. sabes hace mucho tiempo que no probaba un sandwich - susurro sakura para luego darle una mordida.  
Bueno espero que te guste frentona,yo ya me voy tengo mucho que limpiar - se despidio ino.  
Gracias ino - sonrio sakura.

Habian llegado al supermercado y chiyo se habia encaminado al primer pasillo.  
Senora chiyo yo puedo llevar el carrito - le ofrecio sasuke tomandolo y echandolo a andar.  
Joven no debe molestarse - hablo chiyo avergonzada.  
Tranquila,solo quiero ayudarla - sonrio el levemente.  
Chiyo empezo a tomar todo lo que necesitaba y asi fueron avanzando por los pasillos,minutos despues llegaron a las cajas.  
Joven hay que hacer fila.. aunque todas estan llenas - inspecciono la anciana - paremonos en la 2.  
Sasuke miro a su alrededor y noto que habian muy pocos empacadores de bolsas.  
El problema es que no hay empleados haciendo su trabajo - dijo el malhumorado - mire en esas cajas hacen falta empacadores - senalo en voz alta.  
Tiene razon joven sasuke - asintio la anciana - se nos va a hacer tarde - susurro.  
Hmp -

Oye ino,llama a sakura ya no puedo empacar aqui.. debo irme a mi caja - dijo shikamaru que vio pasar a ino con el limpiador - lo siento.  
Diablos - murmuro ino en voz baja - oye temari suena el timbre para que sakura vuelva yo no puedo ir a decirle,estoy muy ocupada.. porfavor - rogo ino a la cajera.  
Umm.. esta bien - acepto temari de mala gana.  
El timbre sono insistentemente.  
Sakura escucho ese sonido y supo que la estaban ocupando.  
Termino de tomar un vaso de agua y cuando salio del cuarto se sorprendio por la cantidad de personas que hacian fila.  
(Oh por dios que no me reprendan) - penso nerviosa.  
Rapidamente llego a su caja y empezo a empacar.  
Hasta que por fin llegas - la regano nagato.  
Disculpame -  
Vio de reojo a ino que hizo un gesto de calma con la mano.  
Sakura asintio y siguio con su trabajo.

Sasuke estaba fastidiado ya llevaban mucho tiempo en la fila y aun no llegaban a la caja.  
Cuando avanzaron unos pasos pudo ver una cabellera rosa que le fue conocida,era lo suficientemente alto para verla sin dificultad,era ella no cabia duda.  
Sintio una extrana inquietud y felicidad impropias de el,le presto mas atencion y noto que ella empacaba bolsas,posiblemente trabajaba alli se veia palida y aun asi empacaba con gran rapidez.  
Joven sasuke.. joven - lo llamo chiyo pero el estaba tan concentrado que no le oyo.  
Fue hasta que sintio una mano sobre su hombro fue que dejo de mirar a sakura para observar a la anciana.  
Debemos avanzar joven ya es nuestro turno - anuncio ella.  
Hmp - musito el y avanzo el carrito hasta la mesilla.  
La senora chiyo fue colocando los productos en la banda movediza.  
Sakura empezo a empacar,cuando sintio una mirada sobre ella no supo el porque pero se vio obligada a levantar la vista.  
El mundo se detuvo,dejo de empacar y sus manos quedaron sobre la mesa.  
Era el y estaba alli frente a ella mirandola tan intensamente que aun usando anteojos hizo que su piel se erizara.  
Ella le sonrio timida y bajo la mirada,continuo con su trabajo e intento ignorarlo.  
Sasuke aparto la mirada un momento pero en seguida volvio a mirarla.  
( Como es posible que trabaje aqui?) - se pregunto mentalmente.  
Sus pequenas manos empacaban los alimentos con gran agilidad.  
Sasuke aprovecho que chiyo estaba pagando para acercarse a ella.  
Hola sakura.. como estas? - pregunto fingiendo desinteres.  
Eh... estoy bien y tu? - contesto torpemente.  
Hmp.. bien gracias,y tu trabajas aqui por lo que veo - dijo mirardola fijamente.  
Si. los fines de semana solamente - respondio devolviendole la mirada.  
Hmp... ya veo - murmuro pensativo.  
Sakura coloco las bolsas en otro carrito y lo hecho a andar.  
Joven sasuke conoce usted a esa chica? - pregunto chiyo curiosa.  
Si,ella es nueva en el instituto - respondio mirando fijo la espalda de sakura.  
Solo eso? - volvio a preguntar pero esta vez con una leve sonrisa.  
Sasuke se detuvo y la miro con el ce o fruncido.  
Porque pregunta eso - contraataco el.  
No,no olvidelo joven fue.. fue solo un decir - pronuncio la anciana nerviosa y se adelanto hasta llegar junto a sakura.  
Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento le indico cual era el auto y ella paro el carrito junto a la imponente limusina negra.  
Sakura se disponia a pasar las pesadas bolsas al interior del auto,cuando sintio unas manos arrebatandoselas,era sasuke quien en un segundo paso todas las bolsas sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.  
Oye sasuke ese es mi trabajo - bufo ella haciendo un puchero.  
Hmp adios.. molestia - dijo el sonriendo de lado mientras se subia al auto.  
Toma chica tu propina - la llamo chiyo desde la ventana y le ancanzo varios yenes.  
Oh muchisimas gracias senora - agradecio sakura sonriendo abiertamente - que dios la bendiga.  
Amen - respondio chiyo con una gran sonrisa.  
Ella no pudo ver mas a sasuke puesto que el auto tenia los vidrios oscuros,solamente vio el auto dar la vuelta y perderse por la carretera.  
(Con que molestia eh.. sasuke) - penso ella divertida.  
Suspiro y regreso al supermercado con una radiante sonrisa. 


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto y la historia es de mi autoria.._**

Capitulo 4

Eran las 10:30 p.m y sakura estaba limpiando el piso,el local habia cerrado hacia una hora pero ellos debian hacer el aseo y ordenar todo.  
Ino ya es tarde,debo irme - anuncio sakura guardando el fregador.  
Es cierto amiga,vete nosotros terminamos aqui y luego nos vamos - dijo ino limpiandose el sudor que caia por su frente.  
Gracias chicos.. hasta luego - se despidio y salio del supermercado.  
Iba caminando apresurada por la desolada calle,debia llegar a su casa pronto.  
(Ojala mi padre no este) - penso angustiada.  
Apuro el paso no le gustaba caminar tan tarde por la calle,pero ese era su horario y no podia hacer nada,el autobus no pasaba a esa hora asi que debia ingeniarselas para llegar a casa.  
Aunque tokyo no era muy peligroso por los barrios que debia pasar si lo eran.

Cuando llego a su casa vio que las luces estaban encedidas,suspiro cansinamente,su padre ya habia llegado.  
Abrio la puerta y al entrar se vio obligada a toser por la gran cantidad de humo que se encontraba encerrado en la sala.  
Su padre habia traido a todos sus "amigos" a tomar y fumar mientras jugaban cartas.  
Vaya orochimaru,no sabia que tenias una hija tan linda - murmuro un hombre sudoroso con sobrepeso.  
Esa es una mujerzuela igual que su madre - contesto su padre con voz envenenada - vamos,continuemos jugando.  
Sakura bajo la cabeza ante el cruel comentario y subio a su habitacion bajo la atenta mirada de esos sujetos.  
Al llegar cerro la puerta con llave,no se sentia segura con esos tipos en su casa.  
Estaba muy cansada,ese fin de semana habia tenido mucho trabajo.  
Se sento en su pequena cama y recordo a sasuke.  
Rio suavemente,no podia creer que lo habia visto y aun no comprendia la intensa mirada que le habia lanzado,se sentia nerviosa solo de pensarla.  
El era tan distinto a los demas,aparentaba ser frio y antipatico pero en el fondo era un chico muy especial,bondadoso,educado era ...  
Que estoy pensando - susurro sacudiendo la cabeza,se puso una mano en la frente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos,casi parecia que le gustaba ese chico lo cual era ilogico lo conocia apenas hacia unas cuantas semanas.  
Decidio darse una ducha y despues iria a descansar,lo mas posible es que esos tontos pensamientos fueran fruto del cansancio.

El reloj de su habitacion marco las 12:10 am y sasuke aun no podia sacar de su cabeza a esa chica molesta,se dio la vuelta y quedo mirando el lujoso techo de su habitacion,ahora entendia porque ella no tenia dinero posiblemente lo gastaba todo manteniendo su casa,lo que aun no comprendia era donde estaban sus padres y si ellos estarian de acuerdo en que ella estudiara y trabajara para llevar comida a su casa.  
Maldicion... a mi que me importa como sea su vida - bufo sasuke molesto consigo mismo.  
Se levanto y bajo a la cocina a tomar agua.  
Se sorprendio cuando encontro a itachi sentado en la mesa.  
Hermano que haces aqui? - pregunto el mientras abria el refrigerador y sacaba el agua fria.  
Solo pienso - contesto itachi ausente.  
Piensas? - pregunto el sabiendo perfectamente lo que atormentaba a su hermano - es por lo que nuestro padre te dijo el otro dia.  
El silencio de itachi lo hizo saber que habia acertado.  
Hermano - Fue mi error.. yo nunca debi enamorarme de izumi.. pero fue mas fuerte que yo,mas fuerte que todo - reflexiono - he tratado de alejarme de ella pero no puedo..la amo demasiado - confeso pasandose una mano por el rostro.  
Itachi... si continuas con ella habran mas problemas,lo sabes... verdad? - pregunto sasuke,sentia pena por su hermano.  
Lo se,pero aun asi nunca la podre olvidar.. y tu algun dia me entenderas - aseguro y lo miro.  
El se quedo en silencio y comprendio lo mucho que amaba itachi a esa mujer.  
Sasuke... prometeme algo - pidio de repente.  
Que seria? - pregunto confundido.  
Si algun dia te interesas en una chica de clase social diferente a la nuestra.. te alejaras de inmediato,es por tu bien.. no permitas que nuestro padre la lastime como ha intentado con izumi - hablo con seriedad - anda prometelo sasuke - pidio.  
Yo.. lo prometo hermano - contesto sasuke bajando la mirada,de repente un pensamiento fugaz cruzo por su cabeza.  
(Sakura) - penso y cerro los ojos.  
Asi es mejor.. sufriras menos que yo - concluyo itachi levantandose y llendose - buenas noches.  
Buenas noches - dijo con voz ausente.  
En la soledad de la cocina fue que comprendio algo tan terrible que lo hizo apretar fuertemente la mandibula.  
Le gustaba esa molesta chica y tambien se preocupaba por ella.  
Maldita sea... como paso esto - maldijo golpeando la mesa.  
El hablar con su hermano y oir como deseaba protejer a la mujer que amaba,lo hizo entender que esa chica era especial,por eso la habia ayudado con los libros,no sabia en que momento habia ocurrido pero no podia dejar que ella irrumpiera mas en su vida.  
Sintio un vacio en el pecho de solo pensar en no verla sonreir mas.  
Dio un trago a el agua y se encamino a su habitacion,estaba decidido.

La alarma del despertador empezo a sonar insistentemente,una mano salio de ente las sabanas y la apago.  
Sakura se enderezo y salio de la cama.  
Se cepillo los dientes,se ducho y vistio para ir al colegio,era lunes y debia llegar temprano.  
Bajo las escaleras y se topo con una precaria escena,botellas tiradas,vasos quebrados,muebles volcados y un olor a nicotina asfixiante.  
Suspiro fustrada,estaba por salir cuando oyo un fuerte golpe en la cocina.  
Corrio hasta alli,tenia un mal presentimiento.  
En el momento en que abrio la puerta,el corazon se le partio en mil pedazos.  
Ahi delante de ella estaba su padre sentado en el suelo y llorando comun un pequeno.  
Padre.. - susurro ella preocupada.  
.. - dijo entre el llanto - hija - llamo.  
Padre levantate - ordeno sakura tomandolo del brazo para ponerlo de pie.  
Perdoname.. - suplico tomando sus manos y apretandolas contra las suyas.  
Te he lastimado todo este tiempo... te he culpado por algo que hizo tu madre... soy muy mala persona - tartamudeo con voz rota.  
No padre.. hace tiempo yo pude haberme ido tras mi madre,pero no lo hice y sabes porque.. es porque te amo mas que a ella.. tu eres y siempre seras mi super heroe,el hombre que me iba a buscar todos los dias a la escuela,quien me cargaba en su espalda para que no me cansara.. siempre fuiste tu - recordo sakura secandole las lagrimas - no me has lastimado pa.. solo.. solo estabas herido por lo que mama hizo y es comprensible - finalizo tratando que la voz no se le quebrara.  
Hija dime.. que debo hacer para que me perdones.. dimelo sakura - pidio.  
En verdad haras lo que yo te pida? - pregunto y lo vio asentir - bien.. entonces ve a terapia,ve a que te ayuden a dejar la bebida.. perdonarte no debo hacerlo pa,te lo repito tu no me has hecho nada.  
Esta bien.. lo hare - afirmo y la miro con lagrimas en los ojos - tu.. tu eres una buena muchacha sakura,estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre - concluyo orochimaru abrazandola con afecto.  
Te amo mucho pa - susurro.  
Yo tambien hija.. yo tambien - susurro conmovido.

Sakura iba distraida caminando por la calle cercana al instituto,no podia sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que su padre le habia dicho.  
( Que habra pasado anoche?) - se pegunto con curiosidad e incertidumbre.  
Se detuvo en media acera y se quedo mirando hacia la nada,cerro los ojos y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.  
( Porque nos abandonaste madre?) - pregunto internamente llena de impotencia.

Sasuke iba distraido viendo por la ventana del auto,por primera vez en su vida no queria ir al colegio,suspiro y cerro los ojos ofuscado.  
Maldita sea - susurro apretando los dientes.  
Su enojo desaparecio en cuanto la vio parada en mitad de la acera,era ella de nuevo.  
El auto se detuvo en el semaforo,y eso le dio oportunidad de verla detenidamente,tenia los hombros caidos,su largo cabello cubria su cara y vio como su cuerpo temblaba.  
Cuando ella levanto el rostro,comprendio porque lo hacia,estaba llorando.  
Se puso las manos sobre la cara y asi se quedo por varios segundos.  
El semaforo cambio y para el disgusto del azabache el auto empezo a avanzar y a alejarse de ella.  
En su interior habia una lucha,por un lado su corazon sufria por verla en ese estado y por otro su mente se enfurecia ante tal sufrimiento.  
Se paso una mano por el cabello,debia ignorarla solo asi la alejaria.  
Aunque era la primera chica que le interesaba no podia acercarse,no podia tenerla.  
Suspiro y sintio como su corazon latia con fuerza,se sentia angustiado.  
(Diablos) - maldijo internamente.  
Sakura habia entrado en su vida y con ella sensaciones que jamas habia pensado poder sentir.  
No queria lastimarla,pues se notaba llevaba una vida dificil,pero si su padre se enteraba de sus sentimientos los usaria en su contra.  
No tenia mas opcion que hacer aparecer al sasuke frio y sin emociones.

Cuando sakura llego a la preparatoria todos ya estaban sentados en el aula.  
Adelante sakura - senalo kakashi - se te hizo tarde eh.  
Lo siento profesor - se disculpo ella.  
Busco con la mirada y el unico asiento disponible era a la par de sasuke,sonrio debilmente.  
Se dirijio hasta ahi,cuando se iba a sentar paro en seco al oir su fria voz.  
Quien dijo que puedes sentarte aqui? - pregunto con prepotencia.  
Yo... sasuke - murmuro confundida - que te pasa? - pregunto confundida.  
Hmp.. creiste que era tu amigo... eres una completa estupida - dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz,la miro con tal frialdad que ella se estremecio.  
Su mirada ya no era como antes algo habia cambiado.  
Sasuke... - susurro con voz rota.  
Se sentia muy vulnerable,ese dia habian pasado demasiadas cosas primero lo de su padre y ahora esto con el,justo con el.  
Que pasa chicos? - pregunto el profesor desde su escritorio.  
Maestro.. yo - tartamudeo bajando la cabeza.  
Sientate ahi haruno,ya debo empezar la clase - alzo la voz kakashi levantandose y llendo hacia el pizarron.  
Sakura se sento muy despacio en la silla y sin poder evitarlo lo miro.  
Estaba muy serio,no se parecia al chico que ella habia conocido,al unico que la habia ayudado cuando nadie mas lo habia hecho.  
Ahora solo veia una mascara oscura y fria como el hielo.  
Penso que el era diferente a los demas,incluso habia empezado a sentir algo especial por el y ahora no sabia que pensar.  
Su corazon se partio en mil pedazos ante su actitud y con eso entendio que lo queria mas de lo que pensaba.  
(Dios... ayudame) - pidio cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke estaba en el comedor,necesitaba alejarse de sakura aunque fuera por unos minutos,se sentia tan mal el no queria tratarla asi pero era por su bien,el era un uchiha y si se le aproximaba solo correria peligro,su padre jamas lo permitiria incluso le daba miedo pensar lo que podria llegar a pasar,si a itachi que era su hijo preferido lo tenia amenazado,que podria hacer con el.  
Cada palabra iriente que habia salido de su boca fue como clavarse una daga en el pecho.  
Cerro las manos con fuerza tanto asi que llego a lastimarse.  
(Sakura... perdoname) - penso angustiado cerrando los ojos.

La pelirosa estaba distraida mirando por la ventana,se mordio el labio inferior.  
Sasuke se habia portado tan distinto,no entendia que habia pasado.  
Y apesar de todo no podia sacarselo de la cabeza.. y del corazon.  
Oyo pasos y fue a sentarse en su asiento de inmediato.  
Eran todos,posiblemente habia sonado el timbre y por estar tan distraida con sus pensamientos no se habia dado cuenta.  
Lo vio aproximarse y solo atino a bajar la cabeza.  
Chicos.. atencion les tengo una tarea - anuncio kakashi - van a hacer un trabajo especial,lo conformaran parejas de dos.. el ejercicio se trata que iran al centro de tokyo y sus alrededores y escojeran un sitio en especifico e investigaran sobre su historia,todo lo escribiran y en una semana lo expondran los dos - explico el.  
Pero profesor que lugares pueden ser? - pregunto karin enroscandose el cabello.  
Lugares.. pues no se... parques, monumentos, edificios en fin tienen mucho de donde escojer se los juro - prosiguio cerrando su unico ojo visible.  
Y las parejas que? - pregunto suigetsu.  
Seran las personas que estan sentadas a sus lados hoy - respondio simplemente.  
Tanto sasuke como sakura levantaron la mirada.  
El uchiha dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que la sobresalto.  
Maldita sea - maldijo en voz baja.  
Sakura sintio ganas de llorar,no sabia que el la detestara tanto.

El timbre sono en tanto todos se iban a la ultima clase,sasuke recogio todo y se marcho sin mirar atras.  
Ella bajo la mirada y guardo todo en su bolso,sentia un nudo en la garganta.  
Oye sakura.. te pasa algo? - pregunto kakashi que estaba por salir del aula.  
N-nada - mascullo.  
Mira si es por el uchiha,no te preocupes el es asi.. no le hagas caso bueno? - repuso el sonriendo bajo su mascara - adios - dijo y se despidio con la mano.  
Adios - respondio y bajo la mirada - sabe profesor kakashi - resoplo a la nada - seria facil si no sintiera nada por el.

Sasuke estaba viendo por el gran ventanal del corredor,paso una mano por su desordenado cabello.  
( Que debo hacer ahora?) - Se pregunto fustrado.  
Oyo unos ligeros pasos que se detuvieron tras de si.  
No tuvo que volverse para saber de quien se trataba.  
Sasuke - susurro - si.. tu quieres yo... puedo hablar con el profesor.. para que -  
Y quien te dijo a ti que yo quiero que hagas eso - respondio sasuke con voz tosca.  
Es que.. bueno.. yo pense que no querias hacer este trabajo conmigo - balbuceo ella en voz baja.  
Sasuke cerro sus ojos,preferiria no oirla con esa voz tan triste.  
No seas ilusa, no voy a evadir este trabajo por mas que me desagrades - mintio el abriendo los ojos y volviendose para encararla.  
Ella tenia el cabello hechado hacia atras y su hermoso rostro estaba expuesto,en ese momento un rayo de sol se filtro por la ventana dando de lleno en el,parecia una hada,una que lo habia cautivado desde el primer momento en que la conocio y de la cual se habia enamorado sin poder evitarlo.  
Ve al parque ueno el viernes a las 7:oo p.m ahi haremos ese estupida tarea - logro decir sasuke sin aire,su belleza lo aturdia.  
El le dio la espalda y se alejo.  
Sakura lo miro mientras se marchaba y apoyo una mano contra su pecho, que debia hacer? como debia hablarle apartir de ahora?.  
Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y arrugo su entreceno.  
(Este trabajo va a ser muy dificil para mi) - penso limpiando su mejilla.  
Suspiro con fuerza,parpadeo varias veces y emprendio su camino a casa.


End file.
